Rudra Pratap Ranawat
Rudra Pratap Ranawat is the male protagonist of Rangrasiya. He is a stern, uncaring man with a troubled past, leading him to centre his life on his duty to his country and nothing else. He is bitter but a fierce fighter for what he believes in, even resorting to extreme lengths to fight for his beliefs. Rangrasiya explores his impending love story with Parvati, focusing on the ups and downs between the completely different couple, with Rudra being a firm believer that love is a destroyer, beauty leads to deceit and duty is the only truth in a person's life. However, as he comes closer to Paro, the hardness of his character slowly starts to melt, allowing Rudra to see that there is room for love in his life and that Paro will help him get rid of the bitterness he has been harbouring for over 15 years. He is the son of Dilsher Ranawat and Mala Param Singh Tejawa, though he doesn't care much for his mother and refuses to acknowledge her after she eloped with Param Singh Tejawat who would be Rudra's enemy 15 years after Mala eloped. After meeting Paro numerous times in various trying circumstances, the two become husband and wife after Rudra marries her in a drukend rage. However, as he starts to fall for Paro, he also becomes more accepting of the rest of his family who all inhabit the Ranawat Haveli of which he is the heri, much to the annoyance of his maternal and paternal aunt, Mohini, whom Rudra shares a guarded and wary relationship with. At first, he slowly started to become close to his paternal uncle Danveer, who was his colleague after Rudra was posted in Chandangarh - however, he soon became closer to his younger cousin Sunehri and also his bhabi Maithili after they became close to Paro. Arc in Story Rudra is introduced into the story as a 12 year old child, crying bitterly after his mother had eloped and left him behind. Still, he carries on hoping that she will return, forcing his father, Dilsher Ranawat, to teach him a harsh lesson: his mother won't come back as beautiful women care for nothing and no-one but themselves. He goes to school and is humiliated by his fellow students who all gossip about him and how his mother left him - an already angry Rudra is spoiling for a fight and is about to brawl with a student but is stopped by his teacher before the fight can escalate. His teacher scolds him severely but Rudra no longer cares - he has completely broken down after his mother left and is now on a self-destructive path. Eventually, Dilsher takes him from Chandangarh, no longer wanting to stay in the village that holds so many bitter memories for him and his son. Whilst Rudra stares forlornly out of the bus, his bus stops beside a bus on whihc Paro is sat. She looks up and sees him crying for his mother, and so offers him her doll. Rudra looks on puzzled through his tears, and so Paro throws the doll onto his bus and soon her bus departs. Rudra gently holds the doll and looks out the window, only to see Paro's departing face staring back at him. Rudra rides on his motorbike, travelling to the BSD office in which he is Major. His Commanding Officer informs him that he is going to be posted in Chandangardh in Birpur in order to bust an arms-smuggling ring that runs across the border. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:BSD Category:Ranawat family Category:Ranawat